Not Married
by NileyloverforeverXox Dana
Summary: What would you do if your relationship with a guy has lasted for a decade and he still hasn't thought about proposing because he's the youngest president of the United States? Well here I am living that horrible life. I'm just here sitting at our bed waiting for him to say "Will you marry me?" is that hard to ask? I'm Miley Cyrus and this is my story. Niley (first time writing)
1. Chapter 1

Miley's POV:

I am so mad at my boyfriend Nick Jonas, why? Because we've been dating for 12 years and he still doesn't want to marry me. Whenever I bring the topic up he'll say that we already talked about it and it's gonna happen soon. I already waited a decade for him to ask me but nothing happens. I remember that one time when we went on our 3rd anniversary, I got yelled for the first time.

Flashback:

I smiled as the wave crashed into our feet as we stand near the water and just look at the sunset. Nick had arranged a romantic picnic on the beach, it was so beautiful.

He looks at me and asked "Did you like the small picnic I arranged for both of us?" I looked at him and smiled. "Of course I did" I said then he smiled at me.

After he smiled, he looked away and looked at the sunset again. I sighed "Aren't you gonna ask me something, baby?" I asked as I looked at him with confusion.

He looked at me with a confused look on his face "Ask you what?" I looked down and shook my head. He lifts my chin with his index finger and said "is there something wrong, babe?" I shook my head once again "Nothing's wrong. I just thought you we're gonna ask me something really important" he grabbed both of my hands.

"Like what?" he asked "You know" I sighed then looked down "like getting married" I closed my eyes tightly as I felt his hands removed from mine and hear him sigh loudly.

"Is that what you always think about, Miley?!" he asked angrily. I shook my head as I felt tears streaming down my face. "Then why do you always go to that topic?!" I rubbed my left shoulder while I rub my right eye stopping tears from falling.

"Why can't we just go on a date without you asking that" I sobbed and said sorry. "Why are you crying?" he asked me in an angry way. I shook my head and said "nothing, I just had something in my eye" he grabbed both of my arms, making my head look at him. "If you're not crying then what's that?" he took his hands off of my wrist and wiped my tears away. I continue to cry and said "it's just that" sobs "whenever I ask that you always get mad at me" sobs I saw his face softens and he sighs softly.

"I already told you I'm too busy at work to even pay attention at the things I have to do inside the house and then you expect me to help you with the wedding planning" I looked down and sighed "it's alright" I walked back to the blanket where all my things were and stated gathering them. "Miley" I heard him say as he watch me kneeling down to pick up my heels. "Miley" he called me again as I kept walking to my car. I got inside the backseat and told my driver to take me home.

End of flashback:

After that, I didn't talk to him for like a month and that made him not come home until he found out a way to cheer me up.

Flashback:

"Where exactly are we going, Ash?" I asked my best friend Ashley Jonas over the phone. "Don't worry Miles, you're almost there" she giggles. After an hour, I saw Ashley and smiled. I walked up to her and asked "What are we gonna do here, Ash?" she smiled and she points at something. I looked at where she pointed and saw Nick standing near a helicopter while holding a bouquet of my favorite flower.

I looked at Ashley with my hands crossed below my chest and asked "Why is he here?" she smiled and giggled "Have fun Miles" she walked to her car and drove off. I looked at Nick as he starts walking towards me. When he reached his destination, he smiled and said "You look beautiful tonight" I rolled my eyes, I mean how could he say that after what happened at the beach. He handed me the bouquet of flowers but I didn't take it, I have something else in mind "Matthew?" I called one of my bodyguards and he quickly came saying "Yes Ma'am?" I nodded toward the bouquet of flowers that Nick was giving me "You know what to do" I said. He nodded; he grabbed the bouquet of flowers, threw it in the trash and went to where he was before. Nick sighed "You don't like it?" he asked and I rolled my eyes "Why would I want flowers when I know that they'll just die?" I said "I just thought" he said as I quickly replied without him finishing the sentence "Well you thought wrong!" I sigh angrily.

"Are we done here? Because I would be glad if I could go home now" I said angrily "Babe, what do you want from me?" he said as I look at him serious "I already gave you flowers but you just threw them in the trash" I walked forward then stopped when our faces we're 3 inches away "All I'm asking for, is for you to say sorry" I said then he kneeled down "I'm sorry" I smiled "Are we okay now?" he asked me and I nodded "Yeah" he stand up, wraps his arms around my waist and kissed me with all the passion he has.


	2. Chapter 2

End of flashback:

PRESENT:

Miley's POV:

I've been waiting for Nick for hours and he hasn't come home yet, where is he?! I grabbed my blackberry phone and dialed the number the office then I put it in my ear waiting for him to answer my call.

"Hello?" said the speaker "um hello this is Miley Cyrus is Nick still there?" I asked his secretary. "What are you to him Ms. Cyrus?" she asked and I rolled my eyes, they always see me at Nick's office and now they don't know who I am? Is this some kind of lame joke? "I'm his girlfriend" I said annoyed "Okay I'll pass the call to Mr. Jonas" she said as she passes the call to Nick.

After a while I heard his voice "Hello?" I smiled "Hey baby, what time are you coming home for dinner?" I asked him as I stood up from the bed and went downstairs "Oh that's the thing baby" he said as I walked inside the kitchen and grabbed a plate with food in it "I can't make it to dinner" I stopped at my track "why not?" I asked him "I have a lot of work to do here and I can't just leave. So maybe I'll go get take out on the way home okay?" I hanged up and groan angrily. What am I suppose to do with all the food I cooked?!

I grabbed the plates with food in it and threw it all in the trash. I am so mad at him; when he comes home I want an explanation why he didn't tell me earlier that he wouldn't make it for dinner.

I waited for him for about an hour then I heard his car being parked in the garage. I stared at the door waiting for him to come inside the house and be sorry for what he did.

He came inside the house and smiled at me when he saw me "Hey" he walked up to me and leaned in to kiss me but I looked away and that made him kiss my cheek. He leaned backward and sighed "Are you mad at me?" he asked and I look at him disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me that you won't make it for dinner?" I asked him angrily and stood up "I made a special dinner for both of us and that all went to waste!" I said to him furious and then I turned around "I can't believe you would do that!" I crossed my arms below my chest. He wrapped his arms around my waste and put his chin on my left shoulder "I'm sorry" he said "I never thought that I would be at the office for a long time" I rolled my eyes "Yeah right" I said then he turned me around, I am now facing him. "No I'm serious" he looked at me with an apology face.

"Promise me not to do that again?" I asked him and he nodded "I promise" I smiled and kissed him with passion.

Do you guys like it? I hope you do because it's my first time writing and publishing my stories here in FanFiction

Dana Mitchel Montana


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and I groaned, last night was so amazing. I held the sheets into my chest even more as I opened my eyes.

I put my hand on Nick's place in bed to see if he's still there. I moved my hand and felt notice but the sheets; I stood up quickly and saw Nick gone. I ran my fingers through my hair furious.

"When does we ever stop leaving me?!" I asked myself angrily. I looked at the nightstand and saw a note. I quickly take the note and read it.

_Miley, _

_Hey baby, I didn't wanna wake you up cause you we're so peaceful. _

_Anyway, this morning Joe texted me saying I have to go to London _

_For a couple of weeks, but don't worry I'll be back soon. _

_Take good care of yourself alright babe? _

_I love you_

_\- Nick_

I crumbled the paper and threw it somewhere in the room. He left me again, what is with him and leaving?! I groaned and got out of bed.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up.

After I was done taking my shower and getting dress I called my best friend.

_Demi Lovato. _

"Hey girl" said Demi as I walk downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, can we go shopping?" I asked her as I pour myself some coffee.

"Sure, anyway how's it going with lover boy?" she asked as I scoffs and drank some of my coffee.

"He isn't lover boy anymore dems, he always leaves without even telling me first" I said as I walk out of the mansion and got the mails.

"Oh right I forgot Joe texted him to go to London for a couple of weeks because of the music business that got destroyed and they wanna buy and take over it" she said as I check all the mails.

"Well why can't he have a day off and spend time with me? I mean he is the president of the United States and even Joe and Kevin, they already own all of the music business in the whole world but they don't get off work" I said to her as I walk into the living room to watch TV.

"Oh you know the Jonas Brothers, they will never get a day off even if you gave them sex" she said as she laughs and I giggled.

"True" I giggled again "Hey can you come over?" I asked her "Yeah sure I'll text Ashley" she said as I turn on the TV "Okay see you in a few bye" I hanged up

After a few minutes. Ashley and Demi got into the house and now we're talking about the Jonas Boys.

"Does Kevin even pay attention to you Ash?" Demi asked as we looked at Ashley.

She sighed "not anymore really" I feel kinda bad for her because all the Jonas Boys ever do is work and they never pay attention to us.

"They are all the same right?" I said "Because we always give them what they want but do they ever give us what we want?" I said then rolled my eyes.

"Has Nick asked you to marry him yet?" Ashley asked as I sighed and shook my head "No" Ashley and Demi looked at each other and sighed. Ashley got engaged last year with Kevin but they haven't planned anything because Kevin is always on a business trip.

Demi has been married to Joe 2 years ago and I being the girlfriend of the youngest Jonas Brother, meaning there's no marriage until the younger brother grows some balls.

"It's just whenever I ask him about it he always gets mad" I said as Ashley and Demi rubbed my back comforting me.

"It's gonna be okay Miles trust me" she gave me a comfortable smile and I smiled back.

3 WEEKS LATER

Nick still hasn't come home from London and now I'm all alone. After a while I feel like I'm about to throw up, I stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom.

After I threw up I brushed my teeth and quickly called Ashley.

"Hey girl" said Ashley with a peppy voice.

"Ash, can you do me a favor?" I asked her and I rub my stomach.

"Sure what is it hon?" she asked

I gulped "can you buy me a pregnancy test?" I said to her.

"Um okay Miles do you want me to call Demi?" she asked me as I walked to the living room and sat down.

"Sure" after I said goodbye I hanged up and waited for them to come.

After a while, Demi came and comforted me until Ashley came with the test. I grabbed the test after I said thank you and went to the bathroom.

5 minutes later I went out of the bathroom with crying.

"I- I'm pregnant" I said as I sat on the living room couch and cried.

"Miles don't cry, I mean this is perfect" said Ashley. How can this be perfect?! I'm fucking pregnant.

"Why is this perfect?" I asked Ashley as I saw her smile.

"Miles, don't you see? If Nick found out that you're pregnant then he'll start paying attention to you" I smiled as Demi said that.

"You're right" I smiled even bigger as a thought of Nick taking care of her came into her mind.

AFTER A COUPLE OF WEEKS.

(Nick already went home from London and is now back in L.A)

Nick walks inside the house and I ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Woah!" he said as he catches me and smiled. I smiled back then I kissed him.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Note: **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE FANTASTIC REVIEWS IN "THE LIFE OF A SEX SLAVE" AND "NOT MARRIED" I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**OKAY THIS WILL ONLY TAKE A WHILE OF YOUR TIME TO READ…..**

**Announcement number 1: **

**I think I'm going to cancel Secret Boyfriend and Boyfriend, why? Cause I'm getting out of ideas. **

**Announcement number 2:**

**Does someone want to do collaboration with me? I will love you forever if you do cause I've been having a writer's block since I uploaded 3 chapters in The life of a sex slave and not married since I think that all you guys are amazing for ready them and for following it. So review me if you want to collaborate with me then we'll communicate okay? But to tell you guys it'll be hard why? Cause I'm here in the Philippines for a vacation. So we're gonna be doing the story in the afternoon if that's alright with you. If it is then I'll give you my twitter account (the link is in my profile) then we'll talk there. **

**Announcement number 3: **

**Are they're questions you'd like to ask me? If I'm fucking hot or what? HAHA! I'm just kidding. Ask me questions like when am I gonna post more stories? Or maybe chapters something like that then I'll do this again with all of the questions and my answers.**

**Announcement number 4: **

**I do request fan fiction BUT! It has to be Niley. If it's another couple then BYE! If you want to request Niley with a little Jemi then fine I could make it. **

**I think that's about it so review, review, review so I will upload, upload, upload. **

**Guys I love you so much**

**Dana Mitchel Montana **


	5. Chapter 4

**Nick**

I was shocked as Miley told me that she's pregnant. I put her down and walked to the couch then I sat on it with a shock expression in my face. Miley is still smiling as she sat down next to me. "Babe? Are you happy?" asked Miley but I didn't answer, I didn't know what I'll say. I'm not yet ready for kids I still have a big responsibility of being a president I can't take care of a kid right now.

Miley looked at me with a worried expression. "Nick? Say something" Miley said as I looked at her, oh shit what am I gonna tell her? Get rid of the baby because I don't want it? Or lie for her sake? I am so not gonna get lucky after this. "Get rid of it" I said then I stood up and started walking up the stairs. I reached the 2nd floor of our mansion and went to our room. I can't believe I just said that but it's for the best because I know if I lied I won't be there when she needs me. God I am such a jerk!

**Miley**

Tears started streaming my face as I watch Nick walking up the stairs. I can't believe him; he wants me to get rid of his baby! Is having a baby bad? I can't believe that he would say that.

I wiped away my tears as I stood up and started walking up the stairs. Maybe if I talked to Nick about it again maybe he would change his mind. I reached our room and saw him already in bed in his pajamas while typing something in his computer. I walked up to him and sat next to him. "Babe?" I said as I watched him type.

"What?" he said as he still typed in his computer not looking at me. "Um maybe we could talk about the baby again because I think I must've misheard you about getting rid of the baby" I said as I giggled a little "I meant what I said" Nick said as he pressed the last button on his computer then he looked at me with a serious expression. "I don't want the baby, having a baby is the last thing I want right now. I still have the responsibility of being the president and I can't just throw that away because of that unborn thing okay? Now be a good girl shut up and go to sleep" Nick said then he looked at his computer again then started typing.

I felt tears streaming down my face again "but babe" I said as my lips tremble "Can you just shut up Miley?" Nick said as he looked at me, stopping him from typing in his computer. "Can we not talk about this? I'm busy I have a lot of work to do so please shut up. After I'm done with this paperwork I'll call your doctor and schedule an abortion okay? Now get to bed" Nick said then he looked at his computer and he started typing again.

"But I don't want to kill my baby" I said then I heard him sigh in frustration. I pushed him a little over to the edge. He looked at me with a furious expression, like he was about to explode. "Don't you get it Miley?! I don't want a kid! I don't want kids running around the house destroying things! I don't want kids that cries and make us stay up late because of their needs! I DON'T WANT KIDS AND I WILL NEVER WANT THEM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Nick yelled as Miley cried harder. Nick never yelled at her before. "IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THAT SHIT THEN LEAVE!" he said then he sighed deeply "but if you really love me like you say you do, do what I want and get rid of that baby" he added and I nodded. I know it's not the right choice but I don't have anywhere else to go if I wanted to keep my kid.

I don't want to kill my unborn kid but I don't have any other choice, without Nick I'm nothing. Channing and Jenna moved to Kentucky 3 years ago, Joe and Demi already have kids to take care of and Kevin and Ashley are too busy to even take care of me.

I continued crying as I rubbed my stomach, apologizing to my unborn baby in my head. What kind of mother would want to kill her first baby? I lie in bed while grabbing the pillow putting it on top of my face as I kept crying. I heard Nick sighed and lied next to me. I felt him put his chin on my shoulder and putting his hand on top of my hand stopping me from rubbing my stomach. "Baby?" he said and I didn't moved I was too upset and mad at him for making me kill my baby.

"Babe I know you're mad at me I can feel it but if we keep the baby who's gonna take care of it? You? You can't be stressed because of your condition. I promise when my position of being president ends we'll make a baby again and I won't let you kill it Okay?" he said and I still didn't responded.

His responsibility of being president doesn't end for another 3 years. I can't believe that I still have to wait 3 years just so I can have a baby. I pushed him off me and stood up from the bed walking to the bathroom. I closed the door then locked it; I looked at the mirror and saw myself. Maybe I should just leave Nick and never come back.

**Nick**

I woke up and saw that Miley wasn't in her place in bed. I was so stressed and tired to even wait for Miley to go to bed. I stood up from the bed and walked up to our walk-in closet. I noticed that Miley's clothes we're gone then I started wondering. Maybe-maybe SHE LEFT?!

I started looking around and saw that ALL of Miley's clothes we're gone! I started panicking and quickly grabbed my phone and called all of the security and asked if they saw Miley and they said no.

I looked at the monitor showing what the security cameras caught last night. I gulped as I saw Miley starring at the camera directly then I saw her throw a rock at it making it broken. I ran my hands through my hair and said "Shit"

"Mr. President according to all of the footage in the security cameras all shows that Mrs. Jonas threw rocks at ALL of the cameras you have set inside the mansion" Ryan said then I started breathing heavily.

"What about the microchip I put in her phone and in her car?" I asked.

"Both microchips were discovered broken at the kitchen. I think Mrs. Jonas really wanted to run away so she destroyed everything that can contact or even locate her" Ryan said and I nodded.

"Okay thank you Ryan" I said then he smiled then left. God Miley where can I find you?

"GENERAL?!" I yelled and the general ran to me.

"Yes Mr. President?" he said as he saluted me.

"Get all of the security to search for Miley alright?! SEARCH EVERY HOUSE IN MY LAND AND DON'T STOP TILL YOU FIND HER! IF YOU FIND HER" I yelled then I started breathing heavily with tears streaming down my face.

"Tell her to come home okay?" I said and the general nodded and left. Miley Ray where are you?


	6. Chapter 5

Months pass and no one has found Miley yet. Nick contacted all her relatives but they all haven't seen Miley. Nick started blaming himself because of what he did that made Miley leave. Nick hasn't been inside the office because he was too devastating to even do work at home.

"Joe we have to do something he's your fucking brother for Pete's sake!" Demi yelled at Joe as he walks to the kitchen.

"Demi what am I suppose to do? The last time I interfered with their relationship Nick and I had a fight. We didn't talk for years until Miley talked to him about it. I know Nick and I are close but that doesn't mean if I talk to him things would go back to normal. Miley would still be missing and Nick will still stay the same" Joe said.

"But Joe you don't understand. Nick has been staying up all night crying and blaming himself because Miley left. Nick has been drinking all night, he hasn't sleep in a month, his house is dirty, he smells like shit and he hasn't shave his beard yet! Joe I know you know where Miley is I heard you talk to her on the phone before she disappeared. If Nick finds out that you hid Miley he'd fucking kill you!" Demi yelled.

"Miley doesn't want Nick to know where she is Okay? I talked to her after the night she disappeared but all she said to me was to watch Nick. She didn't tell me where she will go. Maybe she went to Kentucky to Channing. If she's with Channing she's safe" Joe said then Demi sighed.

"I don't know Joe. I have a bad feeling that she's with someone who's dangerous" Demi said with worried eyes.

"Demi she's safe" Joe said with convincing eyes.

Suddenly the house phone rang and Demi walked towards it. She took the handle and pressed the phone in her ear. "Hello?" she said.

"Mrs. Jonas? We found the president's girlfriend" the man in the phone said.

Demi smiled "really?" she asked.

"Yes. But you need to come right away she's in the hospital we found her bleeding and beaten up near a cabin in the middle of nowhere and please get the president in here stat" the man said then he hanged up.

Demi puts the phone down and looked at Joe with teary eyes. "Joe call Nick" she said as she started looking for her purse.

"Why?" asked Joe.

"They found Miley" she said.

Joe quickly got his phone out and called Nick. Nick lazily got out of bed and answered the call. "Hello?" he said.

Joe handed the phone to Demi and she gladly took it. "Nick? They found Miley" she said with a smile.

Nick smiled big "really?" he asked and Demi said Yes.

"But Nick you have to come to the hospital and please before you do can you shower first? It's gonna ruin your reputation if you walk inside your hospital looking like shit" Demi said then Nick started gathering his clothes then he hanged up.

An hour later Nick was looking like himself again then he raced to his car and drove off fast. 20 minutes later he reached the hospital and got out of his car immediately. He ran to the receptionist and asked which room she was in.

"She's still in the emergency room " The nurse said with a smile then he thanked her and ran to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened and he ran out of it and started looking for Miley's room. Nick quickly found Demi and Joe in the waiting room then he ran to them.

"Where's Miley?" Nick asked impatiently.

"They're still in surgery" Joe said.

Nick, Joe and Demi waited until the doctor walked out of the room. Nick quickly bolted out of his chair and walked to the doctor.

"How's my girlfriend doc?" Nick asked.

"Miley has a couple of broken ribs, a broken leg, the bone in her thigh got broke and a broken wrist. She lost a lot of blood because of the bleeding but we successfully manage to stop that. The surgery was successful. When they brought her here it seems to me like someone or some people raped your girlfriend Mr. President. Her face was really beaten up and she was bleeding badly that resulted for a miscarriage but other than that she's fine now. She'll be staying here until she is fully recovered which probably would be in a month. We will give her medication so the pain stops okay?" The doctor said with a smile.

"Can we go see her?" Joe asked.

"Yes. Room 546 but one at a time" The doctor said then he left.

"You guys go first" said Nick.

Joe and Demi nodded and Demi walked inside first.

When the both of them we're finished. Nick walked inside the room and looked at the horrifying picture in front of him. Many wires we're connected to Miley. Bandages we're in her leg up to her thigh. Nick sat next to Miley's bed and took her arm and watched her sleep.

Tears we're streaming down his face. It hurted him to know that he was the reason why Miley was in this hospital if he hadn't said that he didn't want the baby she wouldn't be in the hospital right now.

A few hours later he left something brush his hair then he moaned and opened his eyes then he looked at Miley who was smiling weakly as she plays with his hair. Nick immediately gets teary eyes and kisses the top of Miley's hand.

"Miley, baby I'm so sorry" Nick said while crying.

"Don't cry" Miley said weakly.

"No it's my fault. I should've had supported you but instead I thought of myself and then this happened to you. Baby what happened?" Nick asked then Miley started crying too.

"I was walking to our cabin but then when I was about to go inside some gang raped me then I heard them say that they we're planning on killing me so they won't be sent to juvy when they find me. Then I faked dead until I heard them leave but I was in so much pain that I didn't have the energy to stand up then I passed out. Nicky I thought that I was gonna die" Miley said while tears we're streaming down her face.

"Don't worry baby they're gonna pay for what they did to you I promise you that" Nick said while tears we're streaming down his face but then Miley shook her head.

"No, no I don't want you to do that" Miley said then Nick gave her a disbelief look.

"Baby don't you understand what happened to you? They raped you against your will for crying out loud and now you don't want them to face the consequences?" Nick asked then Miley shook her head.

"Just do what I want Nick, this is the only thing I asked for you so just please follow it" Miley said with a hint of coldness.

"I always follow you baby but this is just something that is unforgiveable" Nick said.

"Oh really? Do you think making me get an abortion is forgivable?!" Miley yelled.

"No, no baby I didn't say that it's just. It's hard to see you like this" Nick said.

Miley sighed then took her hand away from Nicks and looked away. She can't believe that Nick wouldn't still listen to her.

"Baby" Nick said as he took it again but Miley took it away from him again.

Miley looked at Nick with a blank expression. "You know what Nick? Do whatever the hell you want but I want you to stick this in your head okay? If you hurt any of those guys that raped me so help me I'll break up with you and leave you to rot forever" Miley said threatening Nick.

Nick couldn't believe that Miley would say that. All he wanted to do was help but he guess Miley doesn't want it. They raped her for god's sake but how can she not want them to rot in jail? Or even be stone to death? Nick was confused why she doesn't want to.

"Can you leave? I'm tired" Miley said then Nick nodded.

"Okay well I'll just come back later and –"Nick said but Miley interrupted.

"No, since the baby already dead, like you would care anyway, I need some time to think" Miley said then Nick gulped.

"I do care for the baby Miley it was our first child together. What kind of guy do you think I am for not caring for his first child?" Nick said then Miley chuckled sarcastically.

"Wow, where did you get that from Nick? The internet? Asked Google what to tell your girlfriend to make her feel better because she lost the baby?" asked Miley then Nick shook his head.

"No Miley I really did care for the baby it just that I wasn't ready for the commitment yet" said Nick while Miley shook her head.

Miley licked her lips because her lips was dry then she looked at Nick.

"Nick if you're trying to make me feel better it's not working, it's just making me hate you more and more. Trying to come up with a better reason for me not to be mad at you is pathetic and what's even more pathetic is telling me that you actually care for our baby" Miley said then she scoffed.

"Miles -"Nick said but Miley interrupted him.

"Can you just go? I don't want to see you near me" Miley said with a low voice then she looked away and Nick looked down.

"I'll just come back tomorrow and -"Nick said but Miley interrupted him again.

"No, I want you to stay away from the hospital. I want you to stay in your office and be what you we're like when I was still okay. You can come home late, you can keep ignoring me and keep making me wait but I'm not gonna be there anymore not until I get out of here. I need some time and space away from you. If you wanna know my condition just ask Demi or Joe and when I get out of here I'm gonna be staying at Kentucky for a bit until I made up my mind" Miley said then Nick nodded and left the hospital heartbroken.

Miley didn't want Nick to kill the guys that raped her, even if she wanted to, but because she just remembered what happened when Her and Nick we're younger. They went in a club and Nick got drunk so bad that he raped Miley. Miley didn't tell Nick and she basically didn't tell anyone that will make Nick go to jail because she loves him so much.

After a few weeks Miley was still in the hospital with Demi who was watching her while Joe gets them food then a nurse opened the door fast while breathing heavily.

"Mrs. Jonas? The president is outside" the nurse said then she left running.

Miley looked at Demi worried then Demi said "Just wait here Miley" she said then she left.

Nick tried getting out of the security guards grip as paparazzi took pictures and videos of what's happening.

"Let me inside of my hospital or else YOU'RE FIRED!" said Nick angrily. Why can't they see that the man wants to see his girl?!

"Mr. President, Mrs. Jonas strictly banned you from ever visiting her. Mr. President please!" said the security guard but Nick won't listen.

"I don't care if she doesn't wanna me to see her. I need to!" said Nick then Demi went rushing in.

"Nick, please don't go inside. Miley's just gonna kill you!" said Demi.

"Demi, I can't take it anymore! I miss my baby, please just let me in!" said Nick with tears streaming down his face. Suddenly Demi's phone rang then she answered it.

"Miley?" she said then she nodded and hanged up. She looked at Nick.

Nick opened the door quickly then he received a hard slap from Miley. Nick looked at her angered face then he closed the door, locking it.

"Why'd you wanna see me? Huh? Didn't I tell not to visit me here?! Didn't I tell I need space?! WHEN WILL YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME NICHOLAS?!" Miley yelled.

"Baby, I just missed you, is that a crime now? Missing your girlfriend? Because I know that I didn't made a crime like that" Nick said lowly.

"So now you're sarcasting me is that it?!" Miley yelled.

"No, no baby. I just missed you and I know you told me about asking Demi or Joe about your condition but all that I get from Demi and Joe is "she's fine" or "she's getting better". It's just different you know? I wanted to see it with my own eyes, that you're getting better and you're stronger everyday but it kills me to know that you're not by my side baby. I miss you so much, didn't you miss me?" asked Nick while tears where streaming down his face.

Miley has started crying also but she doesn't show it. She misses Nick so much and she just wanted to go home with him.


End file.
